The Magic of the Sennin
by Celelanthir
Summary: There are many stories of Harry going to the Naruto world during the series, but would happen if he appeared in the Elemental countries during the time of the 1st and 2nd Hokages?
1. End of one Life

AN: This is the first chapter of a story that I just started to write. I already have half of the second chapter written. The plot bunny bit me in the middle of my writing my 8 page final for History class and wouldn't let go, DAMM IT.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, If I did Naruto would have a teacher who cared for him from the start.**  
**

* * *

**The Magic of the Sennin**

* * *

  
It was the last great battle of the War between the Light and the Dark, nearly thirty years in the making. On the side of the Dark was Voldemort with his Death Eaters and many of the so called dark creatures such as werewolves and vampires. On the other side was what remained of the Order of the Phoenix, the Defense Association and the Ministry.

Facing each other in the center of the broken ground that once held the great school of witchcraft and wizardry Hogwarts was Voldemort with his left and right hand men facing Harry with his own companions.

"You take Malfoy, Hermione. Ron, you take Snape, don't let either of them leave the circle alive." Harry spoke to them in an almost inaudible voice.

"We'll keep them of your back, Harry. You can count on us, right Hermione."

"We're right behind you Harry."

Without any audible signal the battle began with both sides attacking at the same time. The Order focused their attack on the dark creatures being aided by what remained of the ministry. The DA focused on the Death Eaters, many having been classmates during their years at Hogwarts.

In the center of the great field of battle was an open space in which stood six people. Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape stood together facing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

The most unforgettable duel to ever occur in the history of the wizarding world was about to begin.


	2. And the Beginning of the Next

AN: This is where Naruto's world comes into the story. This is why the story is in this section.

* * *

** The Magic of the Sennin**

* * *

  
English

"Language of Konoha"

'Thoughts'

Language of plants

* * *

In a flash of light Hermione appeared on the edge of a forest of trees of a size to rival the Greatest Redwoods and Sequoias to ever exist in North America. She stared in both shock and awe at her surroundings before being brought back to reality by the loud cries of an infant. To Hermione's great shock, lying on the ground and tangled up in Harry's robes was a baby boy of about 2 years with pure white hair and true black eyes. The child laying next her didn't look like Harry, but she could feel his distinctive magic rolling of him in waves.

Oh, Harry, what happened to you? Hermione whispered as she gathered the newly de-aged Harry into her arms and began looking around, trying to figure out where in the world they had ended up.

As Hermione looked around and stretched out her magical senses searching for a safe place to recover her greatly depleted energy. To her great shock, Hermione could hear and understand the many great trees surrounding them. Timidly she called out to them in the language of nature.

Please, Great Ones, can you aid me in finding a safe haven?

---------------------------

The one known as the Shodaime Hokage froze in mid jump, having felt a great disturbance amongst the many trees in the western Konoha forest. A disturbance which spread surprisingly quickly amongst the rest of the Konoha forest. In his shock he completely missed the branch on the next tree, but thankfully the many plants aided him by catching him and stopping his fall.

"What's the matter brother? I've never seen you miss a jump like that, especially in the trees." Questioned Niidaime worriedly. The only other time he had ever seen Shodaime acting in this manner was when he had first discovered his ability to speak to the trees and plants.

However, he was completely ignored by Shodaime in favor of listening to the unusually excited and _worried_ trees gossiping around them.

Really, a speaker?

Yes, a speaker. A lady speaker!

A lady? A baby!

She asks for help!

She needs help! We send her and baby help!

She not fight? Protect her! Protect baby!

You help her, Shodaime. We guide you.

Quick! Enemies near her!

---------------------------------------

AN: It may take a while before I can get the next chapter out because I am beginning a new job this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folks that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

Kylekatarn77

Celelanthier

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot, it's how I found out about this.


End file.
